niverefandomcom-20200216-history
Ziva Ta'harel
Background Lady Ziva Ta'harel is the eldest daughter of the Lord and Lady of Sillahil in Harrial. With no ambitions of succeeding her parents as their heir to rule her people, she continued to disappoint by finding connections and solace in the places that they disapproved of which included falling in love with a lower-born woman. Upon being informed of her betrothal to the son high-ranking official, Ivran Ni'tessine, she fled immediately from the city despite having had plans to propose to her girlfriend. Having never been out so far on her own before, Ziva promptly ended up lost. After days of wandering on her own, she eventually started following the brightest star she could see which led her to the temple of Celestian, the Far Wanderer, in Attaloria. She rebelled against the connection she formed with Celestian by trying other temples, but eventually found her way back to Celestian for good. For over a decade, Ziva dedicated herself to the service of Celestian's temple. She continued her training under the tutelage one of the high ranking clerics, a human named Reimund. Between his guidance, her regular prayer to Celestian, and finding her own way in her expanded world, she thought that she finally had found a place where she felt she belonged. An esteemed newcomer from another temple, Kellen Blaen, arrived. Days after welcoming their newest addition, Reimund was found dead in his quarters though there was no evidence of a struggle. Leadership transitioned to Kellen immediately. Regardless of her personal feelings, Ziva followed his lead right up until the moment she overheard him talking in hushed voices about destroying the temple. Trusting in other long-time members of the temple, Ziva tried speaking up about what she had heard and asking questions. It didn't take long for Kellen to call a meeting so that he could not only publicly disavow her but also tack on accusations or blackmail, greed, and corruption all accompanied by a list of crimes she hadn't committed. He went so far as to suggest that perhaps she'd had something to do with Reimund's death. The people she had known for years put their faith in the hierarchy rather than give her the benefit of the doubt. An outcast from the temple she loved and scorned by the people she had trusted, Ziva was left on her own. Angry and betrayed, Ziva had to focus on making some kind of living for herself. For a long time, she found a new place and purpose in life with a largely Dragonborn group dedicated to wiping out dangerous cultists. She grew within those ranks until having to split ways under dire circumstances. During one of her ventures into town afterwards, she found herself catching the eye of a thief. One attempted pickpocketing later, Ziva found herself face to face with a half-elf who happened to have a familiar ring on a cord around her neck. What followed was an intensely uncomfortable discovery of a shared bloodline between herself and the half-elf, Lanae. The decision to take a position as a kind of guardian and partner to her newly discovered and clearly struggling younger sister was impulsive, but she stuck to it nonetheless. Stats Abilities * Disciple of Life (Cleric, Life Domain, 1st Level): Starting at 1st Level, your Healing Spells are more effective. Whenever you use a spell of 1st Level or higher to Restore Hit Points to a creature, the creature regains additional Hit Points equal to 2 + the spell’s level. * Channel Divinity (Cleric, Life Domain, 2nd Level): Starting at 2nd Level, you can use your Channel Divinity to heal the badly injured. As an action, you present your holy Symbol and evoke Healing energy that can restore a number of Hit Points equal to five times your Cleric level. Choose any creatures within 30 feet of you, and divide those Hit Points among them. This feature can restore a creature to no more than half of its hit point maximum. You can’t use this feature on an Undead or a Construct. * Speech of the Woods (Druid, Circle of the Shepherd, 2nd Level): you gain the ability to converse with beasts and many fey. You learn to speak, read, and write Sylvan. In addition, beasts can understand your speech, and you gain the ability to decipher their noises and motions. Most beasts lack the intelligence to convey or understand sophisticated concepts, but a friendly beast could relay what it has seen or heard in the recent past. This ability doesn’t grant you any special friendship with beasts, though you can combine this ability with gifts to curry favor with them as you would with any nonplayer character. * Spirit Totem (Druid, Circle of the Shepherd, 2nd Level): You gain the ability to call forth nature spirits and use them to influence the world around you. As a bonus action, you can magically summon an incorporeal spirit to a point you can see within 60 feet of you. The spirit creates an aura in a 30-foot radius around that point. It counts as neither a creature nor an object, though it has the spectral appearance of the creature it represents. As a bonus action, you can move the spirit up to 60 feet to a point you can see. The spirit persists for 1 minute. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * Blessed Healer (Cleric, Life Domain, 8th Level): Beginning at 6th level, the Healing Spells you cast on others heal you as well. When you Cast a Spell of 1st Level or higher that restores Hit Points to a creature other than you, you regain Hit Points equal to 2 + the spell’s level. * Divine Strike (Cleric, Life Domain, 8th Level): At 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with divine energy. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon Attack, you can cause the Attack to deal an extra 1d8 radiant damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. * Empathic (Cleric, Feat, 8th Level): You possess keen insight into how other people think and feel. You gain the following benefits: Increase your Wisdom score by 1, to a maximum of 20. You gain proficiency in the Insight skill. If you are already proficient in the skill, you add double your proficiency bonus to checks you make with it. You can use your action to try to get uncanny insight about one humanoid you can see within 30 feet of you. Make a Wisdom (Insight) check contested by the target’s Charisma (Deception) check. If your check succeeds, you have advantage on attack rolls and ability checks against the target until the end of your next turn. * Observant (Cleric, Feat, 12th Level): Quick to notice details of your environment, you gain the following benefits: Increase your Intelligence or Wisdom score by 1, to a maximum of 20. If you can see a creature’s mouth while it is speaking a language you understand, you can interpret what it’s saying by reading its lips. You have a +5 bonus to your passive Wisdom (Perception) and passive Intelligence (Investigation) scores.(10 + prof modifier (5) + wisdom mod (5) + observant (5))Category:Shipwrights & Sea Serpents Category:PC